


Palette || *You inquired about the other human SOULS

by planterino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Death, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, History, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Mentions of the past, Misgendering, Pacifist Frisk, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Queen Toriel, Selectively Mute Frisk, Soul Concepts, Souls, a TON of explaining, soul colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planterino/pseuds/planterino
Summary: A palette of souls lay trapped in jars, as the FINAL soul to break the barrier stepped forward, a brilliant red sheen in their eyes as thet ventured in their DETERMINATION.Each soul before them had their own story to them. To FIGHT or to SPARE.Red.Orange.Yellow.Green.Dark Blue.Light Blue.Violet.Lost to a long history of being trapped underground, only a few know their stories.__________________________________*Mr. Gerson?* Frisk quietly signed, hands trembling slightly. The tortoise looked at the child, ruffling the brown mop of hair the adorable kid sported. *You've been here a long time, right? There were other children before me? Do you know their stories?* The tortoise gave a weak, hoarse chuckle, thinking back to his old days. "Really, that's the only things I remember like the back of my hand. Sit down, have a free sea tea, because we're going way back."





	1. Buttercups : Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> of course, the first soul is everybody's favorite black-sludge blushy murder child!!!! enter : CHARA DREEMURR

" _Wow._ **WOW**. Your magic is _so_ cool. " the chipper girl said, eyes twinkling with stars in them.

The other kid laughed bitterly, sharp mahogany bangs sweeping across their rosy cheeks, a dark glint of red in their eyes. "It is, isn't it? Too bad I don't want to be a mage," they mused, and although they sounded very sorrowful, their lips were still pulled in a smile. No one could ever rip that permanent grin on their face.

"Do another magic trick! Oh, I'm gonna give you a number and then you can go back in time and tell it to me while i think of it," the girl said excitedly. Chara raised an eyebrow. "Or what about-"  " _ **Chara.**_ **"**

A chill ran down their back, smile becoming more forced by the second. The chipper girl who had been sitting by them on the ledge, had quickly sensed the sour mood, and their face scrunched in fear when they looked up to the see the towering adult. "Sorry, C-Chief," she jabbered, before quickly excusing herself and bolting.

 

The towering figure plopped herself next to Chara, forcing them to look away in menacing silence. "Is that any way to act around your mother?" The lady said, voice dripping in a fake motherly tone. Chara kept their mouth shut, glaring at their feet. "Look at me," the woman said, voice raising but a tone higher.

 

Their head sharply turned to face up, coming face to face with a beautiful woman. Her hair was smooth, dark brown like theirs, and no doubt their rosy cheeks were inherited from this woman. Her eyes were a much brighter red in comparison. She wore thick, dark robes, with a mystified symbol stitched with magic to show the whole community that she was the _Chief Mage._

 _"Hi, Mom,"_ Chara sarcastically snarled, rolling their eyes. She giggled at her child's antics, pinching one of their cheeks, making Chara scowl. "Oh, my silly little 14 year old daughter is adorable," she said, chuckling. Chara flinched at the statement, eyes growing darker. Their tiny fist curled up, and Chara sneered through her gritted teeth. "Number one, I am not your daughter. And number two, if you're going to act like you're my mother, at least remember the fact that I'm _agender_." 

Mom rolled her eyes, clucking her tongue impatiently. "Oh, dear daughter, you're already fourteen. You do realize you'll have to marry a young man soon?" "Not interested. I don't wanna become like you."

 

~~**_smack_ ** ~~

 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you filth, or do you want me to add to your scar collection?" She growled, hand crackling red magic, aiming at them. But before Chara could even respond, she was thrown across the mud. "Dear, come to the mage's meeting when you're all cleaned up," Mother muttered, not even throwing a glance.

**.....Their burning hatred and loathing for her mother filled them with DETERMINATION.**

* * *

 To say that Chara hated a lot of people was an understatement, that they understood. They hated just about the _whole_ of humanity. Half were too scared to do any good, and half of the population were evil, conniving bastards. It's a principle that had been drilled into their head again and again, from birth to present.

It all started with that woman who calls them " _daughter_."

She had born a mage, someone who this society held vital and superior. A bright, ambitious child, she had dreams of climbing the mage ladder and reigning in superiority. From dusk to dawn, she had her nose buried in a spell book, and when that wasn't the case- she was practicing in her witch's coven. 

And all of that had been threatened when she was raped by one of her fellow mages at fourteen, even worse, she conceived. A miserable, filthy child with rosy cheeks, born of a wretched relationship, she didn't dare look at this mundane bastard. At the nook of dusk, she put on an invisibility cloak, and dropped the child at the doorstep of a brothel. 

 

Of course, those working at the brothel had no idea what to do with a small, tiny infant. They worked in shady dealings, strong, pungent alcohol, and half dressed whores- not innocent children who show up at the doorstop. 

So naturally, when this child was around walking age, they had to be accustomed to being their servant. Servant was what they called it. To Chara, it was more of a slave. They watched people come and go and all of them were their same.

 **...Their SOULS were the same, selfish, weak, flawed- humane. .... It _disgusted_ Chara**.

And at around twelve, one of the drunken patrons put his hand on them while they were working to sweep the puke-covered floor at night. "Get off me," they hissed, but he pinned them and pushed Chara further. They stumbled back in surprise, knocking over a glass."Please, help!" His rough, calloused hands found their way onto her blouse buttons, and her arms weakly flailed back. They tried calling for help again.

*But nobody c----

 

No. They knew that the only person they could trust to come was their own self. 

**..Their disgust at the attempt filled them with DETERMINATION.**

That was the first time their own magic had awakened, and in their own bloodlust for revenge, he ended up in a coma. The next day, they were left homeless- But to Chara, there was never really a place to call home. 

Word got around that there was an unidentified mage child, and just like that- they found themselves back at the doorstep of her "Mother." She had greeted Chara with a plastic smile, dripping with fake love, draping their new mage robes over them. Chara found the situation humorous- one year they'd been filth, and then the next they have magic which apparently gives "Mother" the right to pretend she's cared for them all their life.  

The Coven was one of the worst places Chara's seen. A huge cacophony of distorted soul songs coming off- they hated it so much. After a month passed, everyone who had to keep up appearances with Chara stopped. Their "Mother" begin to beat her, and the Coven were more than comfortable talking about their dirty deeds. _And Chara hated humanity even more._

 

 

* * *

"These... monsters, so despicable- were not like us. They were born with the privilege to have magic attuned to their souls guaranteed. They're primitive, and their culture is far from civilized. Selfish, and they have a superiority complex. They have barely any concept of love. In fact, the more you love someone- the more they shunned him!" 

 

Their teacher explained this, drawing a very crude sketch of a monster. It was furry, with blood shot eyes sitting on a throne. He had very unruly hair and a sharp scowl, pointing a trident at a child in the midst of an intimidating prison room. Chara's classmates, children like them, gasped in fear and some in disgust. "How awful!" One shrieked, voice shrill. Chara snorted, rolling their eyes at the irony- "Everything you just described fits humans pretty well," they innocently pointed out. The teacher annoyedly narrowed his eyes at Chara.

 

"Child, do not compare us intelligent beings to the monsters." 

***The ignorant teacher fills you with DETERMINATION.**

 

Chara was getting frustrated. It was obvious he didn't know what he was talking about, and all these children were just, _well_ \- buying it! He spoke with some bias for humanity and against monsters that how were they ever going to make peace.

"Intelligent? They seem to have more complex souls than us, and even enough to establish their own monarchy and culture," they defiantly stated.

The teacher's eye twitched, fingers wiping at the beads of sweat. He was nervous, because Chara knew everything he'd been saying was bullshit to placate the mages. They needed to keep up appearances, to make clear that the Interspecies War was necessary. "Chara, we'll talk at our office. Now." They smirked, twirling their pencil around, pushing the table to get up. Wearing a smug smile, they walked past all the murmuring children like it was routine. Well, it really was more or less.

 

***The ignorant teacher's defeat fills you with DETERMINATION.**

* * *

 

"Mother" rubbed her temples irritatedly. "How many times are you gonna cause trouble, you little--? Apologize. Now," she said sternly. Chara stared across the desk, eyes boredly scanning the teacher's face. Of course he'd call _her_ , Chara groaned. But deciding to comply, she bat her eyelashes and shrugged. 

 

"I'm sorry you're such a little shit about monsters." The teacher's smirk dropped into a defeated scowl, looking at their mother as if to plead. ~~(Please, do something.)~~

"Mother" dug her nails into Chara's wrist, deep enough to create marks, deep enough to cause a bit of blood. They tried their best to be DETERMINED not to flinch. "Child. You. will, apologize, now," she threatened in a hiss. Chara shoved her arm away. "No! I'm determined to prove you wrong.  With how despicable humans are I bet it was the Coven who started the war! They didn't threaten us!"

"They didn't do anything wrong, they were simply born different- and you guys had sticks up your asses, so you shoved them under a mountain! We had good relations of trade and prosperity three decades ago- we established laws and it was working! It was only your fear! It was the humans, wasn't it?" Chara challenged.

The teacher's eyes flickered to their Mother, and Chara felt her soul encompassed in familiar scarlet magic. "I will not have my own child sympathizing monsters," she seethed. Chara weakly struggled, but the grip on their soul was sturdy. "Why don't you run off to Mount Ebbott? See if you last more than a second there. No one will care. Not your dirty rapist father, not me, not the Coven, not the brothel. Why don't you just disappear, jump off will you?" 

 

It's as if the last words were a trigger, because Chara found their own magic rising up. They watched their Mother's eyes light up in confusion, before she realizes they had fought back- and grabbed their soul back. "Fine," they shouted. "Maybe I **will**!"

 

***The thought of running away to the Underground fills Chara with DETERMINATION.**

 

* * *

 

_Their feet shuffled through the leaves, not bothering to look where they were going. Mother was right, in her own twisted sense. Chara's wanted to disappear. They've wanted that for a long time now._

_They tugged at their green and yellow striped sweater, gripping a dagger just in case- like they always did._

_When they tumbled down the large, black abyss-_

_all they could think about was leaving._

_They'd long given up on this wretched world-_

_and at such a young age too._

~~**And if they had enough power, they'd be determined enough to watch humans rot.** ~~

And there they were. 

Falling. 

Until they open their eyes to a cave, where the only crack of light is a sliver. They look down at where they've fallen. _Underground._ And somehow they'd made it. Chara took a deep breath, staggering around. 

Their knee is bleeding.

 

They try to ignore it, stumbling along in the dark. 

"H-howdy... Wait, do you need help?" Thinking it's another damned human, Chara quickly snaps to tell them "Duh, can't you tell from the fucking blood?" but they make it a point to shut their dirty mouth when the figure emerges from the dark. Besides...... they're not sure what to say, because as soon as they see him- all the words die in Chara's throat. "Oh.. oh. You're a monster," Chara slowly says. As they expected, it's very different from the monsters everyone depicts back on the surface. There are no bloodshot eyes- just a warm shade of red. And in place of satanic horns were cute little peaks on floppy ears.

 

But he is, particularly furry. ...Is he a goat?

The little boy- ehr, monster?- blushes as Chara stares at him. "Oh, golly, and you're a human. Your skin... is so bare..." The monster looked appalled at how hair only grew on human heads. After a particularly long while of staring, Chara coughs. 

"Ehem, I uh.." They awkwardly motion at their knee, which the monster turns pale at. "Oh, that's supposed to stay inside right? Right um! Let me! Help you," he quickly stammers, putting a paw around their back. It's surprisingly comforting and warm, and Chara lets their guard down a little, shooting their signature smile. "Right. And I'm Chara." "I'm Asriel!"

"Is there anything.. dangerous here?" Chara wonders, shivering at the thought. Asriel's eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly. "No! Golly, it's great here! It's my Home," he defends.

 _Home_ , huh.

They weren't opposed to that. To having a.. home.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Buttercups - Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first human to fall into the underground is also the one who finds it to be their HOME.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buttercups - a nono to put in pie, yellow, common, is poisonous, bad luck to monster kind  
> golden flowers - a yes yes!!! flowey!! asgore's favorite tea, breaks the humans' fall, chara's death wish, and so on

Toriel called _Asriel_ stubborn.

But really, the word he would use is... DETERMINED. She found it silly how he'd walk all the way from the Capital through Hotland, Waterfall, and Snowdin to stay in the Ruins. Toriel didn't like the ruins very much, saying how it was dangerous for a child to be traipsing around harmful puzzles. 

He could handle himself, thank you very much. 

He'd play in the golden flowers all day, hopping over ledges to the point he'd practically almost memorized the entire map. Sometimes, this ghost monster would appear. His name was Alphablook, and Asriel found it sad that he was the only Ghost Monster in his kind, and he'd always make it a point to comfort him. He liked SAVING and SPARING, believing that the world was kind if you chose it to be.

He found a particularly odd monster today too.

Well, if monsters has flimsy, soft skin and souls that glowed bright enough through their chest. He shuffled around the pillar nervously. Dad had always told him that adult humans were dangerous, and that it was the reason he'd never be able to see the light of the SURFACE for a long time. But this human.. They were small and petite, just height to height with him. They didn't look like they wanted to hurt anyone at all. They just looked... betrayed. Hurt. Asriel winced, sensing that their soul was very damaged, as well as having taken a huge hit to their HoPe. 

They were just a little child like him. 

***The urge to help the HUMAN fills Asriel with DETERMINATION.**

* * *

 

His feet shuffled through the flowers nervously, scared of the human. Well, the human might as well be scared of them. He flinched at their glare, but let out a breath as their eyes softened to a warm, brownish red. Those weren't eyes of fear, they were eyes of relief? Curiosity? 

"Uh," They awkwardly said, looking down at their gashed up legs. Asriel paled. Dad said back in the war, hurting humans made them bleed red. "Oh! That's supposed to stay inside, right. Uh. Let me help you!" 

He let them fall limp into his arms, blushing. This was a weird human. A harmless human. "I'm Chara," they finally say in a genuine tone."That's a nice name.. Mine is Asriel!" His grin is wide and chipper. Oh damn, add being the first to befriend a human after the War to his list of accomplishes, he thought, huffing proudly. 

He looked down at their ~~cute~~ red face. They muttered something, low enough that it sounded like it was to their self, loud enough for Asriel to want to answer.

"Is.. Is there anything dangerous here?" Their tone sounds defeated. He shivered at thought of how bad things were on the surface if their soul tune sounded that defeated. Asriel's eyes widened, quick to sputter. "No! Golly, it's great here! It's my home!" Chara's face softens, deep in thought. He proudly points at the Delta Rune pin. "What's that?" Their fingers brushed over the tiny gold pin, earning Asriel's giggles. 

"It's the Delta Rune. My teacher said it's the prophecy of all monsters!" He said excitedly, as if reading from an interesting textbook. Chara smiled slightly. There was a circle with wings, and below it was three triangles- the second one upside down. Their eyes were glued to the wings for a second. "Oh? What does it say?" 

"The triangles are supposed to represent us monsters underground. And the circle is someone who has seen the surface. And when they fall here, the Underground will run empty. I don't really know what that means though!" Chara nods silently, deep in thought. "Why do you have such an important pin on you, Asriel?" "Oh, that's easy! Mom says that all the royal children have to wear this to show authority."

Chara stopped in their tracks, eyes gaping. "You're... You're the prince?" They said, choking. Asriel nodded. "Golly, yes! Son of King ASGORE and Queen Toriel Dreemurr, I am the prince of the underground," he huffed proudly. Chara's open mouth turned into a smirk. "Oh? How delightful that the prince would talk to a peasant human like me," Chara teased.

 Asriel turned bright, red, quickening his pace. "A-anyway! This is the Ruins. Nobody really hangs around anymore lately here in Home, where the dangerous puzzles are, most people stay in New Home." Chara let out an undignified snort, eyes lighting with mirth. 

"When you said this was your Home, I didn't think you meant literally!" "L-look! My dad's not the best at names." "Kind of obvs." Chara paused. "If most people stay in New Home, why are you here? Asriel looked down at his feet, smiling sheepishly. "Um." 

Chara's lips curled up into their knowing grin again. "Don't tell me the Prince of the Underground goes to the Ruins to play?" Asriel huffed, ignoring their question and pulling them along.

***Asriel's new human friend fills him with DETERMINATION.**

***Chara's new monster friend fills them with DETERMINATION.**

* * *

 "HOW IS THE SNOW SO WARM?" Chara screeched, plopping into the ground. "We haven't even made it inside Snowdin, and you're hurt and bleeding! Dad told me that means you're in pain," Asriel said, crossing his arms. Chara ignored him to make snow angels. "Also, our snow is different from your snow, obviously. It's magic," he said, wiggling his fingers. Chara rolled their eyes, shaping a ball and tossing it at his head.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Mean!" "Aw. I just wanted to see your cute reaction." "You're not making sense." "Sucks for you."

They slinked into silence, before bursting into giggles. 

 Chara turned to Asriel, stars in their eyes.  Asriel rolled his eyes. "What do you want now? " He said, huffing. "All monsters are magic therefore have magic right?"

"..Yeah?"

"Oh my god. Asriel! ..."

"...No."

"Ruude. Why not?"

"I can't do much.."

"I don't care! I heard monster magic is cool, show me!"

"No..."

"C'mon. I'll tell your mom you weren't being a very good prince."

"Alright, you idiot! Fine." 

Asriel summoned a small, colorful fireball, before whirling it at Chara. They wince, readying for their pain- only to realize it was warm and cozy. "Whoa," they say, letting out a breath. "Humans can't do anything as cool as that." Asriel raised an eyebrow. "Aren't humans like, powerful and stuff?" Chara shrugged. "But humanity is despicable. They don't know anything other than self-gain and war. It's disgusting," they said. 

A creepy, dark look crawls into Chara's expression, grin turning wolfish. The brown in their eyes quickly disappeared. Asriel shuddered, feeling uncomfortable.

"No! Anyone can be good if they want to be." Asriel stated, eyes determined. 

Chara snapped out of it, looking into Asriel's bright emerald eyes. They saw Hope, Kindness.. and Determination. On Asriel's end, he found pain and suffering,  fueling Determination. Chara smiled sadly, patting the boy's head. "Oh Asriel, that's not how the world works. Up in my world, it's KILL or be KILLED," they hissed, remembering their own story.

Asriel's shoulders fell limp sadly. "But..." Chara shook their head, cutting them off. "C'mon, Azzy. Lead the way," they say, changing the topic. Before Asriel can point that out, his ears turn pink. "You... you called me Azzy?" 

Chara stopped, looking at him with worry. "Was that out of line?" Asriel shook their head.

"No! It's just... different. But I like it. I'm only Azzy to you, and that's nice." "I know, you adorable idiot."

* * *

 

"Asriel! Where have you been? I told you not to go into the RU-" Toriel shut up, eyes narrowing at the human he was helping. "A... human child?" She said, voice brisk but curious. Chara smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, pretty goat queen but I uh.." They stared down at their legs. Blood was dripping from their wounds, dirtying the polished Palace tiles. Toriel's motherly instinct kicked in. "We can talk later! Oh my, let me help you."

 

Toriel gently pressed her paws against their legs, and Chara felt a strange, satisfying buzz wash over them. Their eyes widened at the disappearance of wounds.

"W-wha? Human healing magic isn't nearly as gentle or effective as this," they mumbled, causing Toriel to make a sad smile. "Magic isn't as forced or dangerous among us monsters, little one. It comes naturally and attuned to the soul, but mages on the other hand need force to unlock it." The mention of mages make Chara stiffen, shrinking on the ground. 

"Child... I'm sure you know but.. There is no way out of here. Not even humans can access the barrier, in or out," Toriel said hesitantly, her serene voice calming Chara. 

 

"I... I know. I don't want to go back up there. I don't have a HOME, nor a family, nor anything to go back to. Please don't exile me," they start to sob quietly into Toriel's regal dress. Asriel plops next to them, rubbing Chara's back as a form of comfort. 

Any disdain or hesitancy the Queen had immediately vanished, and a huge urge to care and love the child replaced it.

"Oh, child. You do not have to be afraid. Us monsters are kind and understanding. If you want, you can stay here with Asriel, and me and Asgore. We could be... a family," she cooed, humming a sweet, sylph lullaby. 

Chara let their self lean into her hug, feeling peace for the first time in their life. 

"I'd be glad.... Mom."

Toriel brightens in the most beautiful way possible.

The next few months is absolutely perfect. 

***Having found a new home fills Chara with DETERMINATION.**

_time skip_

* * *

 

 

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

Chara stood in the doorway, shellshocked. Asgore's deep voice rumbled lovingly, and he bent down to pat their head. Toriel quickly pulled Chara and Asriel into a hug. 

"It... It's my birthday?" Chara asked, confused. They weren't really given a birthday up on the surface, so what's all the ruckus about? Hell, they didn't even know when they were born. 

Toriel's smile pulled into something sweet and sincere. "We remember back when we celebrated Asriel's birthday, you said you didn't know when yours way. But we wanted to give you a celebration too. You're our child now, after all. So we chose a birthday for you on what you humans called, uh.. National Chocolate Day," she sheepishly but genuinely says. 

Chara can't handle it. 

Their eyes tear up to the brim, and Asriel laughed as they wailed softly. "You guys are too good!" 

"Do you wanna open your presents now?" Asgore looks the most excited, even more than the kids.

He pulls out a golden platter, and a huge dessert shaped in the form of a golden flower appears. It's dark, smooth chocolate crafted with tiny details expertly, and Chara's red eyes sparkle at the sight, mouth drooling in ecstacy.

He pulls out a small, shiny dagger whose handle was also crafted expertly, with the name Chara on its side. "You've proven worthy of this, handling knives with such interest. It can serve as protection," Asgore regally explains, "but for now you can use it to cut the chocolate," he says, laughing deeply. "Holy SHIT!" Toriel doesn't bother correcting the child this time, only sighing and giving them leeway. 

 

"Here, my child." Toriel brings out her own present, a slightly smug smile on her face. It's a soft, fluffy, sweater to match Asriel's- and the delta rune is imprinted on it in Gold. "I imbued magic in the mark for your protection. I also know how much you love stripes, so I stitched it that way," she explains, and Chara tackles her into a fluffy hug.

"Thanks Dad, thanks Mom. I've been here less a year but I already love you guys so much. Seriously. This is great," they softly say, blush bright pink.

At the back, Asriel forces a cough. "I have my own present too," he grumbles, but tone affectionate. Chara giggles brightly as he pulls out a tiny box. 

 

"I.. I got them to fit and match, and inside is some of my own magic," he says shyly, ears drooping to cover his blush. 

Chara opens it, and there are two lockets inside. "Best friends forever," they murmured, tears streaming down their face. "Yup," Asriel nodded. "If the lockets get closer, the magic burns brighter."

"Right where it belongs," they say, when they put it on- breath shaking. Asriel puts his heart locket on too, before pulling Chara into a hug. 

"You're home now," he whispered. 

_"Home."_

Toriel takes Chara's left hand, a gesture of affection Chara simply adores. "The other monsters want to celebrate at General Grillby's new bar. Let's go, my child." Chara hums noncommittally, eyes still glued to the heart (SOUL?) shaped locket, resting on their chest.

* * *

"Dr. W.D. Gaster," Asgore greeted the tall, classy skeleton politely. The doctor steered his bar stool around, putting down the glass of beer to let out a long, heavy sigh.

 _ ~~"A̷̝̟͊h̸̳̾̆,̷̺͇͋ ḧ̸̺́é̷̛̪l̷̡͋̏ļ̵͌ͅo̶̥͗ ̵K̸̗̳͂̈́i̴̚͝n̸͔̱ĝ̸̩̂ ̴̈A̵̧͆͒s̴͗̈́͜ǧ̵͇o̷͈͘r̷̜̪̍ḙ̴̎.̸͎̈́ W̴͓͑̿e̸͕̺ ̸ha̶͈̱̓͠v̵̰̗̀́e̸̺̱̍̓ ̷̰̔ṉ̶̡͐̚o̴͕̺͌t̸̛̝ ̶t̷͜á̸̲̑l̴̜̟̑͗k̸̖̕͘͜e̶͔̹͝d̵͓̥̚ ̵͝ô̵̟͇̎u̶̙͕͘t̴̬̦͗s̷̢͔͑i̷̤̫͆͗d̷̝̓e̴̳͗͊ͅ ̵t̴͎̹̚h̷̭͠e̴̞ ̶͒r̷̩̋e̸̪̔ã̶̤̳l̴̩͘m̷̹͍̐ ̷o̵̧̙͊̉f̶̥̬̿͒ ̴͛w̶̧̉o̸̢̊͝r̸̠̐k̵̬͂̕ ̴͍l̷̯̈̽a̵̘͍͌̾t̸͇́̒e̸̮̳͋ľ̸̯y̵̜̦͗.̷̘͔̌ ̵̰͎̈́͐T̷̳̔̅h̶͓͒͠ĭ̷͉͚̓s̷͍͉͋.̷͖̆͐.̸͎̏ ̵̣͑͋c̶͎̙͠ẻ̸͜͠l̵̖̭̐e̴̗̟͘b̷͙̅r̴̟͗͌a̵̟͘t̷͎͛́i̴̲͈͒̕o̷̧̚n̷̻̟̈́̈́ ̷̽ͅḭ̸̐͗s̸̱̿ ̶̮͂͊f̴̲̓ȏ̵͓r̷̬̊ ̶̦̥̄y̸̻̺̾o̸͎̽͘͜ů̵̺͊r̶̛̉͜ ̶͋h̶̺ū̵̙͘m̷̙̑ã̷͔̤ǹ̵̟̙̅ ̷͊c̵̩͂h̴̬̰͑i̵͓̎l̷̥̂d̵̬͖̾̉.̸͈̦̿́ ̵͈̟̓M̶͕̗̈́a̶͕͗̈y̴̞̾̈ ̴̻̰̈́I̸̼̋̔ ̷͙̦̆m̶̟̏e̴͔̬̎͝ë̷̳́t̷̤ ̸̼̭̾̅t̴̃ͅh̷̺̯̾̌e̶͚̽́ṁ̵̝ ̵͖̮̚͠s̴̫̱̓o̷̤͂͌m̸̛̩̾e̶͍̎t̴̖̘̓ĭ̷̥͜m̷̢̈́̃e̷̢̞̅̇?̸̹̈́̓͜ ̶̣̀I̴̠͔͂t̶̞͇̚ ̶̢̃c̴̤͝o̵͎͊u̶̖͌̾l̵͍͗̀d̵̖͆͛ ̶͙̈́̕b̴̭̝̿e̵̢̪͛ ̷̌̃ṿ̵͔̍ȅ̷̥̌r̵͉̅ÿ̶͈̟́͠ ̸̹̬̍h̵̨͔͋̚e̴̱͌l̸̞̭̈́p̵̳̱͋f̶͖̓ü̴͕͜l̶̛̰ ̶t̸͓̃̐ö̷̹̞̐ ̴̄m̸̧̬͆͝y̸̜̠̽̉ ̵̰̀e̵͓̿̕x̵͉͉̎p̷̹̌͗ͅȇ̷̪r̴̭̋i̴͍̞͛͆m̵͙̱̊e̷̗̥̓̓n̴͚̦͐t̶͔̾̚s̶̞͑̅ͅ.̶̦̹͋"~~_." The Doctor quickly said in garbled noises, using his hands to string along sentences. 

King Asgore stared for a second, thoughts processing abashedly. "Gaster, please forgive me, but I am not accustomed to speaking or conversing in your.. native language," the poor king admitted. Gaster let out a low laugh. "Sorry, it just comes to me. I was just asking if I may meet the human everyone's been fussing about?" His eyes looked piqued by an interesting science concept.

Asgore narrowed his eyes. "Well, Chara is a strong child, and everyone naturally loves them. They're in the event outside having fun. You may meet them if you don't turn them into one of your.. _lab rats_."

Gaster sighed, choosing to ignore the last part, sipping his drink. "Of _course,_ sire." Asgore took a glass of water, which Gaster raised a skeletal eyebrow at. "Tell me how's the **CORE** going. Presuming from the sporadic blackouts, things are still being figured out?" 

"Yes, though I have a hypothesis on how to maintain it now. Station some of the Royal Army interns to work from West Snowdin, we can use the large amount of ice in our advantage to cool it down. I'll be fine working solo for now. I have a lot of blueprints," he explained. 

"...Royal _Guard._ " "Hmm?" Asgore leaned back in his chair, looking uncomfortable. "I proposed that the Army be torn down into a new faction, the Royal Guard. The War is over, and the only need now is to maintain peace and civility in our kingdoms." His regal voice boomed, and Gaster let out a disinterest hum. "I see. And the souls for the Barrier?" His voice is low, hushed. 

A dark look flashed in Asgore's eyes. "We will start and keep working on alternatives. As Chara resides here, there is **_no need_** for that sort of dirty force. And Tori would not approve." 

A fiery figure walked into the room in a polo shirt rolled up to his elbows, a black vest and a dashing bow tie. His flames crackled further at seeing the King and Royal Scientist. "Ah, _**General Grillby**_. It's been a long while, huh? It's strange not to see you in armor, but you clean up good. Thirty years.." Asgore said, a hint of guilt and remorse underlying. Grillby's flames darkened red. "Yes, It's been a while. And it's shortened to Grillby now." 

That train of thought ended there. Even the King of Monsters knew not to bring up the elemental monster's past. Grillby was not only a pre-war monster with him, but had an interspecies relationship as well. And being the general of the monster army, the humans did not take well to his mate. Not only were they brutally torn away from him, never to be seen again, his elemental siblings were also dusted. 

"Grillbz," Gaster greeted his old pal. Grillby snapped out of his sordid thoughts and let out happy sparks at seeing one of his good friends. Sharing the same boss and workplace brought him together, and on dark nights the two would confide in each other.  "So, why a bar?" 

"Well, I wanted to do something that didn't involve handling violence of any of the sort ever again. And Rose mentioned she loved a man in a bowtie," he chuckled. Asgore looked away again. No matter how nice or good of a person he tried to be, he still ended up putting so many monsters lives and relationships on the line. 

That guilt would gnaw at his gut 'til the end of time. 

But what was a monster supposed to do, other than defend their community?

"Dad!" Two children, dripping in magical snow burst into the bar, forcefully pushing against each other. "Come now, no need to start a ruckus," Asgore half-joked, tickling the kids anyways. Grillby nodded, and left to grab meals for the children. 

"I picked flowers for your horns Dad!" Chara tip toed excitedly, tying a flower around each of his horns carefully. "There!"

* * *

 The crowd was a buzz, hailing Chara as the new royal. Chara'd made it a point to explore every inch of the Underground until they had it all memorized, and wasted no time in making friends. "Everybody, thank you so much!" Everyone cheered once again, surrounding the bonfire, then gripped each others hands/paws.  

Toriel cleared her throat, standing in an authoritative position. "Today, the Underground has regained its hope and cheer, as our SOULS beat together in the fire of HoPe." She summoned a large fireball, and cast the logs into a bright bonfire. Then began the music and cheers. 

Grillby was serving drinks inside the bar, but he'd occasionally bring snacks outside. Asriel was humble-bragging about the cool new black cape Mom got him, and loads of monsters offered chocolate bars to Chara, much to their delight and Toriel's disdain.

"Ḩ̸̨̞͇͕̙̤͇̠̫̩̥͇̣̬̞̩͍̺͇̰̹̣͉̺̪͗̌ͅe̸̡̙͍̦̙̗̳̻͈̪̬͉̩̭̠͎̰̲̹͕̍̃̀͒̑̇͆ͅľ̵̏̆̽̇̆͌͂̔̃̾̋̕͝͝͠l̵͔̳̦̟̈́͐͝o̶̧̢̢̡̧̬͖̫̪̯͔͕̝̺̹͇̣̥̜͚͐̈́̍̆̈́͜͝ͅ."

 

 

 

Chara turned around at the garbled greeting to see Gaster in a formal coat, sipping a warm drink. He had his turtleneck on, glasses not able to conceal his interest in the HUMAN.  "Oh, we haven't met before." "I'm the Royal Scientist, it's a pleasure to meet you."  Chara nodded, still wary at the skeleton. "I heard from Dad that you wanted to meet me," they said, a tinge of aggressiveness in their voice. The Doctor ignored it, simply nodding. 

"Your eyes," he muttered, boring his eyesockets into them. Chara defensively covered them. "Yes, they're red. Yes, humanity called me a demon for it." They spat the words, painful memories triggering. Gaster let out a hum, before taking on a stoic expression. "Windows to the soul, people say. If it's an unnatural color overriding your original physical attribute- brown eyes, probably, it hypothetically means your main soul trait is of the color red and its power was enough to be expressed like this." 

Chara paused. "Red?" Gaster nodded, taking out a tiny notepad to quickly take some notes down. "Yes, it stands for determination. Common main trait in war mages, actually. Not surprising, since determination is what allows human souls to persist after death. But monsters..." He shook his head discouragedly. "I'm still working on that part of the research." 

Chara takes a moment to process the information. "I learned all of that soul stuff from Waterfall, but how important is it? Do the monsters actually plan on gathering souls?" 

 _Gaster smirks menacingly. "To a human like you with a short life span, it might not be. But at this rate, we're going to be stuck down here for centuries on and on, if we don't do anything. And the monsters will lose HoPe, eventually fall down and be extinct in a millennia.."_ Chara's stomach churned, a huge anger directed at humanity growing stronger in their soul. 

"Ah, don't worry about it. You're clearly a Dreemurr now, and no one would dare lay a hand on you, not while you keep the HoPes of the monsters alive. And we're all far too filled with the components of kindness to kill the innocent. We can wait a little down here, I suppose." With that, the scientist made his leave. 

Chara's head hurts. They knew he was right. They were a human, and it was the despicable humans in the first place that landed them here. How was it right that the place they called _Home_ was the place monsters were made to be _trapped_ in? 

They looked down at their chest, beating a tiny heartbeat.

They can't. They can't think about this. 

When they return to the party, their grin is forced, being haunted by the reality that they could do so much more but are forced to be nothing.

Maybe they should have some BFF time with Asriel to feel better the next day. 

Yes, they should go to the Ruins and play! And then bake Butterscotch Pie. 

**Things would go well.**

 

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You and Chara put the yellow flowers from the Ruins in an attempt to bake pie. And they blacked out when they ate it?" 

Asriel hung his head low, not bearing to look at their body laying sick on the bed. 

Toriel released quiet sobs into Asgore's shoulder. "What if it's poisonous to humans? Oh, Gorey, what if they don't get better? Even Gaster wasn't a physician for humans.."   
Asgore wiped away Toriel's tears, a guilty frown on his face. "I'm sorry, Tori. I was told that their heart-beat is very faint." 

The sobs only get louder from there. 

Asriel looked up to Chara's rosy cheeks, pale as pearl. "Chara? Please don't go." His green eyes plead with tears, but Chara only faintly smiles. "Sorry, Azzy. I don't think I have a choi-" they break out into a fit of coughs, and the healing magic spells placed on by different people struggle. Human illnesses were a mystery to monsters. 

"Hey Asriel?" 

Their voice is a quiet whisper. 

"Yes?" 

_"When I die... I want to lay by golden flowers. The real ones. Not the poisonous buttercups that are yellow. The.. the golden flowers. They're pretty. They make for good tea. I wish.. you guys could see them. I wish I could."_

Everyone hears their wish loud and clear, even though it's only louder than silence. Asgore's eyes are sad. Chara doesn't like it. They find that they love it more when they light up at Toriel's shitty jokes. 

"Chara... Stay Determined. You are the future and HoPe of monsters.." He hangs his head, refusing to let his children see the tears. Chara only weakly smiles. "Don't worry, Azzy. I have a feeling that this isn't gonna be the last time we talk." Asriel makes a mental note of that, keeping their promise locked in word. 

_**"Thank you.... I found Home."** _

They let out a final breath. 

Toriel collapses into tears on the floor, and although Asgore tries to tell her to keep it together, he can barely hold it himself. 

Asriel is quiet. Eerily quiet. 

"What are we waiting for? They wanted to be buried by the golden flowers," Asriel simply stated. Asgore frets. "Child, those are exclusive to the surface. We don't have any of those down here." 

Asriel stays quiet again. 

"Oh, Asgore! I can't take it anymore," Toriel wailed, running out the room. "Tori, wait!" Asgore follows suit. 

Asriel stays behind, quietly watching Chara's corpse. If Chara was here, they'd probably say something dumb like ~~"You mean my Chara-pse?"~~

He stared at the heart shaped figure hovering above their chest. It was bleeding, bruised, and very, very dark.. But its color, red, was more vibrant and vivid than ever. 

He took a step closer. 

"Chara, you're my best friend. And I told you once upon a time I'd try to make your wishes come true...."

"And I have a gut feeling. **_Death won't separate us._** We're inseparable, am I right?"

The kid makes a hollow laugh, tears numbing his cheek. 

"Chara... I'll show you the golden flowers. If only for a while."

He reached out to touch the SOUL.

***Determination.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there we GO!! buttercups is finished fellas, aka CHARA's / first human's arc!!! we wont go into details of what happened on the surface after that, since everyonee already know that. the next chapter is the second human's arc (BRAVERY) and it's gonna be an oc, u know that much from my tags... 
> 
> we'll talk about more gaster stuff, more royal guard stuff, toriel leaving the capital, the funerals for the children, and stuff like that next time! leave a kudos or a bookmark~
> 
>  
> 
> additional thingo : 
> 
> When Chara sees the humans attacking them because of Asriel, their determination rages. They want to fight back. How _dare_ they even try to hurt him. Doesn't Asriel see? It's kill or be killed. They had the power coursing through their veins and SOUL, right there- right now. They could make Mother cry, they could make Father pay back. They could destroy the Coven, wreck the Brothel. So they *tried. *They tried. *They tried. *They tried. Why wasn't it working? Before they could voice out their frustration, they looked over at Asriel. His fire was burning brighter. ***SPARE** No, Asriel. You're going to get us fucking killed. What are you--? ***SPARE** No, stop-- ***SPARE**  
>  When they turn into dust in the Royal Garden, the castle becomes awfully quiet.


	3. Bruised Fists - ORANGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRAVERY - the willingness to confront

The funerals were to be held on the same day. 

Barely any of Asriel's dust were recovered, but they were still placed in a loving urn. The golden flowers Asriel had valiantly brought to the Underground were also placed everywhere. Asgore found it to be a good remembrance of his son, and the Underground looked on it as a symbol. The flowers easily had spread since the tragedy, and everyone scrambled to plant them. 

Chara on the other hand, nobody knew how to give them a proper burial. There wasn't exactly a supply of coffins among monsters, since dealing with corpses weren't a thing, due to monster dust. Asgore wanted to give Asriel and Chara a memorial in the Ruins, a small statue where people could lay down flowers. But though his efforts to try, everyone noticed how huge the shift in the King's behaviour was. 

He looked drained, enraged, bitter. The castle staff often recall hearing screaming and bleating at night, ending in a crying Toriel or an annoyed Asgore. This didn't sit well with the people, they were slowing losing all their HoPe. Asgore was afraid that falling down, a monster illness, would be common after the tragedy. 

**Once again, the humans had taken everything from them.**

So on YYYYY XX, Asgore had summoned monsterkind to the capital. Everyone recognized the expression on his face- it was one he wore thirty years ago, when the monsters were forced to FIGHT. "The humans will pay," Asgore had bellowed. Toriel watched from inside, shell-shocked. He summoned his hell trident, people flinching as it struck the ground with a thud.

"They want a war? We'll give them a war. Every human that falls down here will be killed. Their soul will be delivered to me." 

The crowd erupted into cheers, applauding Asgore for his BRAVE decision. 

"Anyone is encouraged to turn them in to the Royal Guard, led by Cyrus." He gestured to a fish monster clad in armour, scales bright green as his gills turned up at the sound of the crowd cheering him on.  "We will gather SEVEN of those souls, and we will break this godforsaken BARRIER. Then, we will make the humans pay and rule what is rightfully ours," his voice seethed with bitterness, but he could feel the souls of the monsters brightening, regaining the HoPe they'd lost. 

He looked at the window, where Toriel was giving him a very disappointed, heartbroken look. 

He ignored it, turning away to the crowd.  

* * *

 

_"How could you do this?"_

Disbelief. 

**"Tori, the humans have killed our son! Isn't this what we deserve? Trapped down here, isn't it right that we take our vengeance?"**

Angry reasoning. 

_"No, ASGORE DREEMURR. Chara was our child for months, didn't you forget? They were a human. A human we loved, and now we're turning on their whole species again! This can't end well!"_

Reasonable reasoning. 

**"They would have wanted this!"**

Bitter, bitter truth.

_"Perhaps! But I'd think you'd act better than a child!"_

Sting. 

**"Toriel. It is my final decision as king, and you, even as my wife, cannot breach that."**

Fire. Fight the fire with fire. 

_"It is not right. It is not right to take lives for our own lives. You're out of your mind."_

*FIGHT. 

**"Toriel! You will stop this instant!"**

A sharp flinch. 

_"No! If this is your final decision, then my final decision is to resign my post as Queen and leave this forsaken blood palace!"_

Laughter. Manic laughter. 

**"Hahaha. You're not serious, are you Tori?"**

Denying. 

_"Yes, I'm as serious as your wish to shed blood. Goodbye, Asgore."_

Footsteps. Obstruction. Step forward. 

.... Denied. Fire-wall activated. 

_"Don't try to stop me Asgore. If you choose this, I choose my own path from now on. You've broken our family. I'm taking Chara's body with you and giving them a proper burial. Goodbye."_

....

....

...

Sour silence.

Haunting silence.

For the first time in decades, the palace is silent.  
No more noises of barricades, bullets, bombings and war.   
No more noises of children running afoot, and childish laughter echoing.   
No more noises of crying, of anger, of fighting.   
Just him and him alone. No more wife, no more children. 

...

He thinks he needs a cup of tea to refresh his thoughts. 

After all, Tori would come back. 

She would. 

He knew it. 

* * *

* * *

"Only stupid mage communities believe there are monsters at Mt. Ebott." The red head snarled, finding the idea of a different species preposterous. "I just thought it would be a neat idea," the blond replied curtly, shrugging.

"Besides, we are going there for a field trip. I just thought it was a cool legend," he mumbled. The red head scrunched up his face. "Totally BS though." The blond looked up, an evil glint in his eye. "Oh, is the great Alp scared of something finally? Monsters getting under his skin," he teased, smirking. 

Alp scoffed, pushing the boy aside. "I ain't scared of some puny shit like that, Fox. I just know it ain't real. But if you're so dead-set on believing the bat-shit crazy witches? Fine. Let's go." Fox grinned at the freckled boy. "Alright. The second night on the mountain gives us free unguarded time for two hours. We look around, and if we see something, we don't bolt, alright?" 

Alp rolled his eyes, but his lips pulled into a manic grin. "Didn't need you to tell me that." 

*The thrill of adventure fills Alp with BRAVERY.

 

_ **SECOND NIGHT** _

Alp stared at the mirror. His freckles weren't the only marks on his face.

There were cuts on his jawlines, a nasty scar on his neck, and a band aid sitting on his nose. For a twelve year old, one might think it too much. He admitted, he wasn't the smartest to go about fights. Whenever people picked on him, and that was most of the time, he wasn't scared to fight back, getting him into scraps and nosebleeds. 

He thinks it must be an effect of his step dad at home. He had to be brave enough to defend Mom from him. 

He tied a bandanna around his neck to cover the nasty scar. He usually wasn't afraid of showing his marks, but his neck scar riddled him with something else other than pride. 

He snuck stealthily and swiftly outside of the cabin, and no one seemed to mind or notice. The blond boy was standing outside, impatiently tapping his foot. "Took you long enough. Wait.. what's with the gloves?" Alp rolled his eyes as if it was a stupid question. "Now you ask? It prevents my fists from bruising." Fox nodded understandingly, before pausing to laugh. "Wait, you're seriously considering the fact you might have to punch some icky monsters?" Alp shrugged. "Gotta prepare just in case." 

Fox's the one who brings the torch, making his way into the deep, dark forest. The pair go around, lighting their way around, feet shuffling through the branches and leaves. 

They stop, dead in their tracks. 

_Jump, down the rabbit hole. Something awaits, are you scared?_

"What? Why'd we stop here?" Fox mumbled in a hushed voice. 

"I think I heard something. Gimme the torch," Alp says confidently, marching his way towards the voice. 

It gets louder, and louder, Alp dead-set on walking towards the voice. Fox trails behind, shivering. "Alp, I have a bad feeling about this. I'm staying behind." Alp rolls his eyes, speed walking now. "Dude, I'm serious. This isn't a game anymore, they're gonna start looking for us back at the cabin." No response. "Alp!" 

The last thing Alp remembers is running straight into a gaping crater on the ground, and falling.

~~He feels fear.~~

 

* * *

A surge of fear and adrenaline goes through Toriel when she hears a large thump. 

Dread washes over her body as she realises it came from the crater. 

She makes no time in running over to the area. 

A little boy in a silly bandanna, with a mop of red hair, covered in freckles, bruises and cuts. 

"Who's there!?" He shouts, readying himself in a defensive position. Toriel approaches carefully. "I'm not afraid of you!" He says, searching the shadows for a face. 

"Child, I don't want you to be afraid of me. I am a monster, not one of your kind." Her motherly voice reaches him.

The boy bristles, but keeps a straight face. He staggers back carefully, but courage in his eyes. "I'm not afraid, don't worry. I just didn't expect the myth to be true. Come out now, I want to see you Ma'am." 

Toriel hesitates, but steps forward, letting the dim light of the cave wash over her fur and horns. Her serene, red eyes narrow at the boy, gauging his reaction. Alp staggers back for but a second, then his grin turns up in one of the most playful, manic smiles. "I can't believe you're real! Damn, this is cool."

_Discovering a new race fills Alp with BRAVERY._

* * *

 Toriel shows the excited boy around the RUINS, explaining how SOULs work and the nature of things underground. Some things go in Alp's ear and out the other, leading him to do reckless and foolish things. At a time, Toriel lets him try an encounter with a Migosp and a Froggit.  

"Hey little fella," Alp mumbled, licking his lips. However, the Migosp isn't much for conversation and quickly barrages him with bullets. The magic stings against a scar, making Alp livid.   
Alp quickly kicked the Migosp back, using his Tough Gloves to deal sucker punches at Froggit. 

Toriel watches with a horrified look as the two monsters collapse, sifting into two tiny piles of monster dust. "Alp! You... you killed them!" Alp blinked. "No... no wait, I'm sorry!" Toriel snaps back a sneer. She reasons with herself. If she did not educate the people properly, and jump straight into killing them as a decision, what difference was that to Asgore's dirty declaration? She sighs, pulling the boy along. "You must learn that even a little bit of force can hurt the smallest, non-boss monsters." 

The boy, thankfully enough, seems regretful. Toriel shivers, feeling the atmosphere of his soul shift as he reached LV 2. He was not harmless, she realized. But she'd learn to be PATIENT. She'd take care of the ruins, protect the creatures, and guide the HUMANS. This was her life now. She was never turning back.

When Alp makes it to the exit, Toriel tries to warn him of what could happen. That a new decree had just been passed, and he would be caught in the eye of the storm. 

"Thanks, goat mom, but I best be on my way. You KNOW I can handle any opposing monsters," Alp said, flexing an arm. This silly boy, Toriel mused to herself. She watches him traipse off into the snow, before shutting the door on the sight.

*Exploring the Underground fills the boy with BRAVERY.

Inside her soul was a cacophony of distress, turmoil, and worry. Could she let a third child die on her hands?

She shivered, and it wasn't from the outside cold.

* * *

"There's a human who's been staying in Snowdin for a week now," Gaster reports to the King, simple but straight to the point. 

The King shifts his weight awkwardly on the throne, letting out a deep sigh. "Call Cyrus. Tell him he has a SOUL to retrieve." Gaster's eyes widen, but it's one of curiosity. He narrows his eyes at Asgore, as if he's trying to figure him out. "Now, Gaster." The scientist sighs, making his way out of the palace to Cyrus' training grounds. 

"There's a human in Snowdin that the King wants you to take care of." He deadpanned, amused at the fish-monster. 

Cyrus stopped in his tracks, dropping the boxing gloves to glare at the scientist. "Are you serious?" Gaster rolled his eyes, pulling at his turtleneck. "No, Cyrus. I'm Gaster. But really, he wants the SOUL as soon as possible." 

A menacing grin spread on Cyrus' face. He wastes no time in putting on his tough armor, putting on a helmet that showcased his proud red ponytail. Gaster watched his hand skillfully conjure up an orange spear he defiantly held close. "I'm setting out for Snowdin. Dings, you can ready the SOUL containment jars while I do my stuff," he confidently stated. "Fuhuhuhu." 

Gaster said no words, making his way back to his lab. "Hey Rus," he said, stopping in his tracks. 

"What?" 

"Come back in one piece. For you and for your family." 

Gaster continued, leaving without a word. 

Cyrus closed his eyes, a serious tone in his voice. "I wouldn't dream of leaving my sister or the baby, Dings." 

His grip on the orange spear tightens. 

* * *

_"Human."_

Alp stops frolicking in the snow, recognizing a challenge when he heard one. He lets the snow fall off his red locks, doing his best to glare at the challenger. "Monster," he said back with some snark. 

"It's a beautiful day outside," Cyrus softly said, staring up at the magical whirlwind that let soft, pure snow fall down. Alp nodded. "Do you know what I'd want be doing on days like this?"

**"Hunting innocent children?"**

Cyrus laughed at the sarcasm shaking his head. "You are far from innocent, kid. I smell your gained LV." Alp's blood ran cold, remembering the piles of dust. "Self-defense," he muttered. Cyrus lightly shook his head. "Nah, self-defense wouldn't get your LOVE to more than LV 4." Alp snorted. "Anyways, you didn't finish your previous question," he derailed with ease. 

"Hmm. I'd be watching over my sister. Her soul is fertile, you know? In a couple years, she'll have borne a feisty, baby monster. Do you know what I'd want her child to grow up as?" Cyrus seriously asked, gills fluttering. "Aspire to be like their dad and kill kids?" Cyrus groaned, but chuckled. "No."

 ** _"I'd w a n t t h e m t o s e e t h e s u r f a c e ."_** "And do you know what.... No, who's preventing that from being a possibility?" Cyrus chuckled again, but his voice was getting darker, sending chills up Alp's spine. The guard looked up, an orange glint in their eye. Alp slowly stepped back, readying himself for an attack. 

~~**"Y  O  U   A  R  E."** ~~

He growled, footsteps dashing through the quiet snow. 

Alp felt a tug at his chest, and his eyes widened as the guard yanked it out. "Did you never get a chance to see your own soul over the estimated eight monsters you killed?" His voice is dangerous, growling. Alp shook his head, trying to stand his ground.

The soul was a bright, brilliant orange, but there were bruises and cuts littering the shell. Alp winced. 

Cyrus nodded, smirking. "Ah, orange. The soul trait of BRAVERY. Down side effects are called FOOLISHNESS and RECKLESSNESS. I wonder how this looks, wriggling in Gaster's lab?" 

The spears are colorless, swift, tracking every footstep Alp made. But he knew his way around a fight, making an effort to dodge the livid monster. 

Cyrus clapped. "Very good, Orange." The nickname ticked Alp off, the red head huffing, causing Cyrus to guffaw. "Oh? You want to be called by your real name? Well then! Prove yourself worthy."

  
*CYRUS HAS CHALLENGED YOU INTO AN ENCOUNTER.

STATS

60 ATK

25 DEF

70/70 HoPe

*Cyrus has his eyes locked on getting your SOUL.

 

A couple more spears erupted from the ground, Alp dodging around clumsily, before trying an uppercut to his scales.

Ah, that's it, human. Show me your intent," he seethed. 

The two try to topple each other. The boundary between child and adult is gone. One is a human. The other is a monster. In that moment, that was all that counted.

"Very well. You've proved necessary for this." 

Cyrus summoned a barrier around them two using blue magic, before creating a row of swords surrounding Alp. "Fuck," the boy panted, looking for a way out. 

"There is no way out, HUMAN." 

He frantically backed in circles, looking for an exit. 

"The only way out.."

Alp noted his attacks were now as brilliantly orange as his soul. BRAVE attacks?

"Is to run." 

***The will to live filled Alp with BRAVERY.**

 

He ran into the swords, charging in like a maniac. Cyrus guffawed as the boy let out a guttural scream, masterfully dodging his attack. "Fuhuhu. You really are a brave SOUL, Orange." Alp shrugged, smiling wildly. "Bring it on." Cyrus rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Cocky." He summoned rings of orange, coming at wildly different angles. 

After mindless running, the boy felt an immense amount of pain stab his abdomen. He looked down, finding a normal colored spear. 

"Y..you.."

 _"Shoulda looked harder, kid."_ Cyrus softly said, too quiet to hear. "Like I said... Bravery will get you places, but recklessness will get you killed." 

The boy weakly smiled, taking off his bandana to brandish his scars. "I'm not afraid of dying. My only wish is that I don't have to hide my scars any longer." 

Cyrus genuinely grinned. "That's respectable, human. Your soul won't be forgotten, and it'll be put to good used." 

"The name is Alp. It.. it means to be _brave._ "

With a soft thud, the snow crackled under the child's corpse, fresh blood dirtying the magical snow.

~~The dirty deed was done.~~

A small, cartoonish heart floated above, colored tangerine with a brilliant sheen. Cyrus sighed, gesturing his hand, surrounding it with his magic to handle and take the SOUL. 

Cyrus begins to walk away, but stops dead in his tracks, casting a glance at the child. He sighed.

Quickly, the guard used his own healing magic to get rid of the blood, before slinging the body effortlessly over his shoulder and heading for the capital.

The first soul has been obtained.

 

 

 


	4. discontinued

had a couple of chapters laid out, but im not really feeling it- sorry. discontinued

 

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a part two because Chara's backstory is the most important :> there will be nine chapters in all:  
> Two dedicated to chara, 6 for the human souls each, and the last for frisk and the epilogue.


End file.
